Integrated circuits utilize devices incorporating metal silicides. For example metal silicides are often used to form contact structures to the source, drain and gate electrode of field effect transistors. However, formation of devices using silicide layers in the wiring layers of integrated circuits has not been practiced, though such devices would be useful. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to eliminate the deficiencies described hereinabove.